Winter Dragon Kisses
by Harry Potter's Guardian Angel
Summary: The Bleach crew are in for a few surprises when they accept an invitation to the Kurosaki Christmas party. Kisses, Dragons, Dresses oh my! SLASH


**I don't own Harry Potter or Bleach. If I did, then I would be RICH. Which I'm not.**

**Warnings: slash/yaoi, boyxboy**

**Pairing(s): Tōshirō/Harry, Kenpachi/Ichigo, mentions Grimmjow/Shirosaki and past Kisuke/Hari **

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Beta: **Barrel of Monkeys

**~.~**

"Why are we here Kisuke?" Yourichi asked as she and the others stared up at the apartment complex.

It was Christmas Eve and; she, Kisuke, Jinta, Ururu, Soi-Fon, Chad, Orihime, Ishida, Tōshirō, Rangiku, Renji, Byakuya, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Shuuhei, Izuru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Grimmjow, Shirosaki, Jushiro, and Shunsui were all headed to a Christmas Eve party at the Kurosaki residence. They hadn't seen Ichigo since Shiro was separated from him, and Ichigo had been banned from contacting anyone and using his shinigami powers- if he still had him. They had all been surprised to get invitations, so they had traveled to the human world to go to the party and see Ichigo.

"I want to see someone," he said as he was about to go in the doors slid open and a person walked out.

They were petite, had flawless lightly tanned skin from what they could see, a curvy lithe frame, long legs that seemed to go on, high cheek bones, a button nose, full dark pink lips, mid thigh length silky black hair, and the most beautiful emerald eyes framed by long lush lashes. Their nails and toenails were painted black; they wore mascara, lip-gloss, eyeliner, and a little white eye shadow. They had on a black knee-length peacock coat, a black and emerald scarf, and wore black peep toe pumps with six-inch heels. They had their hair down except the left side, it was pulled back off their face and was pinned back.

"Hari." Kisuke called out shocking the others. He knew this person? The beauty's head turned sharply and ice-cold emeralds landed on Kisuke, and said man flinched.

"What part of 'Never talk to me again.' do you not get?" the beauty hissed. His voice was beautiful, melodic, and ice cold.

"He sounds like taicho." Rangiku whispered to the others.

"Gomen, I just-"

"I don't want to hear it you bastard."

"Who the hell are you to talk to Kisuke like that?" Yourichi asked and his eyes turned to her and she couldn't with hold the flinch.

"It's none of your business bitch." he said and she reeled back in shock. "But you probably don't remember me."

"I know you?" she said.

"Not personally. I'm just one of the people he cheated on with you." he said, shocking them all. The others turned to look at the two.

"Not a word." Yourichi hissed at Grimmjow and Shiro. Hari snorted and turned on his heel.

They watched him for a few moments before heading after him. They soon found themselves at the Kurosaki residence, much to their shock. Hari rang the doorbell as they walked to the door. The door opened to show Karin who was in a red one shoulder strap dress and black flats. She grinned when she saw Hari.

"Hari-nii!" she said hugging him. He grinned and hugged her back. "Ichi-nii! Hari-nii is here!"

They heard a yell of relief before Ichigo showed up at the door, shocking them all at his appearance. He wore a long sleeved open back dress that stopped an inch or two above mid thigh. He wore black strappy pumps with five inch heels, and his now waist length orange hair in a high ponytail. His nails and toenails were also painted black, and he wore mascara, lip-gloss, and eyeliner. Hari stepped in slightly and Karin took his coat and scarf. Hari wore a one sleeved, the sleeve on the right side, black dress that ended an inch or two above mid thigh. The two hugged before pulling apart.

"So how did this happen?" Hari asked motioning to the dress. "You only wear a dress when I trick you into it." he said and Ichigo grumbled under his breath.

"Goat face jumped me." Ichigo said. "He thought a dress like yours would look good on me, so he went to the store only to come back with this." Ichigo said motioning to himself. Hari put a hand over his mouth to stiffly his laughter.

"Well he was right." Hari said. "You look good."

"Thanks." Ichigo said before the two disappeared into the house. Karin then saw them and motioned them in.

"Hey." she said.

"You have another brother?" Ururu asked as they all hung up their coats and things.

"Iie, Hari-nii is our cousin on Kaa-san's side," she said as they all went further into the house. "He's like another older brother to us." she said.

"Is Tatsuki here?" Orihime asked hesitantly and Karin nodded.

"Yeah. She's probably with Ichi-nii and Hari-nii." she said and she lead them to the kitchen.

All three of them were around the radio and singing along with the song '4 minutes' by Avant. Tatsuki wore a black strapless flowing dress that ended mid thigh, black pumps with six inches, and she had grown her hair to her mid back and it had been straightened flat, and framed her face softly. When the song ended, they began to whisper to each other quietly. But before they could say anything Yuzu came running in with a large box that had holes in the sides and was cold to the touch.

"Ichi-nii! It's hatching!" she cried. Ichigo shot up at that took the box from her gently and handed it to Hari.

"Your Christmas present. It's hatching early." he said laughing gentle. "We should go outside. It needs to be in water while it hatches." Ichigo said and all the guests went outside.

Hari warded the area to repel muggles, and added 'Notice Me Not' charms. He then opened the box, and inside sitting on ice, was a large blue egg with ice blue and white swirls. Hari gently took the egg out and sat it on the ground, he then quickly back up to stand in between Ichigo and a tall white haired man with teal eyes. Hari absently noted that the man was hot. He turned his attention to the egg and quickly used his powers over water to form a bubble of water around it. Once it was encased, the egg began to really hatch. There was a blast and they all had to shield their eyes so as not to get water or anything else in his eyes. When they looked again, Hari gasped in delight.

There sitting on the ground watching them was a blue and white blue dragon the size of a horse. It had blue and light blue scales, black claws, white wings, and it's 'mane' were all white. Its eyes were emerald with speaks of teal, and the slit pupils were black with white rings around them. Hari squealed in delight and ran forward until he was a foot away from the dragon. He bowed, the dragon nodded, and Hari then hugged its head.

"You're gorgeous!" he said as he nuzzled the dragon's snout. He heard a soft purr come from the dragon's throat as it closed its eyes. "Female right?" Hari asked and the dragon nodded.

"You like her?" Ichigo asked and Hari turned to look at him, a beautiful smile on his lips.

"Hai! The best present ever!" Hari said. He then watched in awe as she shrunk.

"She's a winter dragon." Ichigo said as he walked closer.

"She's beautiful." the man Hari had been standing next to said. The man walked over and Hari tried not to blush.

"Ah, Hari this is Tōshirō Hitsugaya." Ichigo said with a slight smirk. "He's the taicho of Division 10, his zanpakuto spirit is a dragon, specializes in ice, and loves winter. He also seems to have hit a growths spurt." Ichigo said as he took notice of Tōshirō's new height of 6'2". Tōshirō glared before smirking as Hari walked up to him, the dragon wrapped around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder as she sized Toshiro up. After deciding he was good enough, she went back to napping.

"Hari Potter-Kurosaki." Hari said holding out his hand to shake Tōshirō's hand. Instead, Tōshirō lifted his hand to his mouth and gently kissed the back of his hand.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya." he said before offering Hari his arm. Smiling coyly Hari took the offered arm. "So tell me about yourself." was the last thing they heard as the two walked into the house and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Grimmjow said, as Ichigo and Tatsuki began to laugh.

"I do believe young Tōshirō and Hari-chan just hooked up." Isshin said with a laugh. Everyone walked back to the house and the party started again.

**~.~**

Ichigo laughed gently as he walked out of the kitchen. He went upstairs and walked right back down when he saw Tōshirō and Hari. Tōshirō had Hari pinned against the door, and Hari had his arms around Tōshirō's neck and legs around Toshiro's waist. They were kissing madly. Shiro was also trying to open the door to the room Hari used when he spent the night. Ichigo just shook his head and carefully went back up the stairs when he heard the door shut. Just as he reached his bedroom door, it opened and he was yanked inside. The door closed and he found himself pushed up against his door, a mouth descending on his.

**~.~**

Hari moaned as Tōshirō pulled his dress off, and he let out a slight giggle when he brushed a ticklish spot. Tōshirō smirked and filed the information in the back of his brain. He then went back to undressing Hari, and finished off by pulling off the pumps and pulling the clips in Hari's hair. Once he was totally undressed Hari then flipped Tōshirō onto his back and began to undress him. As Tōshirō's shirt came off Hari bent down and licked the skin that had been exposed. He moaned when one of Tōshirō's hands snuck behind him and one of his fingers stroked his wet entrance. He then found himself back on his back, causing Hari to pout.

"Maybe next time." Tōshirō told his pouting lover. Hari smirked at that and nodded.

"Lube?"

"One thing, that's great about having a wizard as a lover, is that there are spells." Hari whispered into Tōshirō's ear seductively.

"What kind of spells?" Tōshirō asked and Hari wrapped his arms around Tōshirō's neck.

"One's to help the process along." Hari licked the shell of Tōshirō's ear while taking one of Tōshirō's large hands to his entrance.

Tōshirō was amazed at how easily he was able to slide his three fingers into Hari's entrance. He looked up at Hari when he heard him moan. He smirked and twisted his fingers. Hari's back arched in pleasure and he cried out when Tōshirō bumped against his prostate. He moaned repeatedly as Tōshirō hit it again and again. Tōshirō watched in lust as Hari began to fuck himself on his fingers with no help from Tōshirō. He raked his eyes over the form beneath him and silently groaned. Hari's eyes were closed, he was gripping the silk sheets, his back was arched, his chest heaving, and moans, groans, mewls, and cries of pleasure fell out of pouty lips.

"T-Tōshirō!" Hari whined in pleasure, and Tōshirō gave a sigh of relief. He withdrew his fingers and quickly entered Hari. Hari arched his back more with a keen in pleasure at the glorious feeling of being filled. "M-move Tōshirō!" Hari said breathlessly.

Tōshirō moaned as he pulled out before thrusting back into the tight heat. He put his hands on either side of Hari's head to brace himself as he continued to thrust. Hari's moans to go faster and harder encouraged him even more. He felt Hari tense a little and reached between them, wrapping his hand around Hari's neglected cock. Hari let out a loud mewl when Tōshirō's cool hand wrapped around him and began to stroke him.

"T-Tōshirō! I-I'm c-cu-" Hari saw white spots as he came yelling Tōshirō's name. Tōshirō groaned in pleasure when Hari's tight heat clamped down on him, milking him for all he was worth, Hari's name tumbling from his lips. He looked down to see Hari smiling at him. He smiled back and bent down so they could kiss.

"I think we could use a shower." Harry said coyly and Tōshirō smirked.

"I couldn't agree more."

**~.~**

"Damn it, Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled pounding the taller man's chest. Kenpachi had just ended the surprise kiss. "You scared me." the last part was said quietly.

"Sorry." Kenpachi mumbled, and Ichigo looked up in shock. "I didn't mean to."

"Why?" Ichigo asked.

"You kept avoiding me." he said. "I didn't know what else to do."

"So you kissed me just to get my attention?" Ichigo said, trying to keep the hurt and bitterness from his voice. Kenpachi grabbed his chin gently and made Ichigo look up.

"Iie." he said. "You were ignoring all of us, and even if I enjoy you ignoring Renji, I don't like being ignored by you. I have missed you, and it's really hard to answer Yachiru when she asks why they threw out her Kaa-san."

"Kaa-san?" Ichigo asked, wide eyed as he stared up at Kenpachi. The man nodded, slight amusement shinning in his eyes. "But you always…" Ichigo began trailing off.

"It was the only way to get your attention." Kenpachi said, looking off to the side.

Ichigo could only stare up at the man in shock. The man was so different from his usual self, and from the way he was acting only Yachiru, and now Ichigo himself, had seen this side of the blood thirst man. Kenpachi Zaraki was by no means a softy, but he did have a caring side only Ichigo and Yachiru would ever be privileged to see. That made Ichigo feel giddy. No one knew the darkest secret Ichigo had. He had a crush on Kenpachi. No one, not even Shirosaki, his 'other half', knew. Then again, no one but Ichigo's family knew that he was a wizard. The way Kenpachi fought, his strength, the way he towered over Ichigo and stared at him intensely, made Ichigo weak in the knees. Ichigo knew that if he were to give complete control to someone, it would be the man in front of him. Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You always have my attention." Ichigo said and Kenpachi's gaze snapped to him.

"Grimmjow?" Kenpachi said with a raised eyebrow.

"Even when I was with Grimmjow. Which that was more physical than anything else. Turns out the only one he really liked was Shiro."

"His loss." Kenpachi said with a shrug and Ichigo couldn't stop from smiling- which drew Kenpachi's attention to his lips, much to Ichigo's amusement.

"So, where is Yachiru?" Ichigo asked as he wrapped his arms loosely around Kenpachi's neck. He then started to walk forward making Kenpachi walk backwards. Once Kenpachi was sitting on the bed, Ichigo climbed onto his lap to straddle him.

"With your sisters and those two kids…"

"Ururu and Jinta?" Ichigo added and Kenpachi just nodded. A moan cut into the quiet and Ichigo sighed. "At least the upstairs is -" he never finished.

"Stop talking." Kenpachi said once he had pulled away from the kiss. Ichigo just nodded, his eyes slightly glazed.

Kenpachi leaned in and began to trail kiss up Ichigo's neck as he started to undress Ichigo. Ichigo moaned and began to pull the bells out of Kenpachi's hair. The man's hair was very soft to the touch, much to Ichigo's surprise. Once he was naked beside's his heels, because Kenpachi wasn't going to mess with them, he began to pull at Kenpachi's crimson silk dress shirt. When he had it off he ran his hands all over the man's chest and shoulders.

"Lube?" Kenpachi grunted as he tried not to attack the teen and sink into him. Ichigo smirked at that and stood up. He pulled at Kenpachi's pants and the man got the hint. As Kenpachi finished getting undressed Ichigo took off his heels, undid his hair, and padded over to the desk. Kenpachi sat back down and watched as Ichigo picked up a black stick.

"A stick?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's a wand, made of ebony wood with the core of a thestral bone and basilisk venom." Ichigo said.

With a smirk, he brought the tip of his wand to his entrance, while standing in front of Kenpachi. He whispered the needed spells and a lot of lube on his hand before tossing his wand onto his desk. He then turned to face Kenpachi, his smirk getting even bigger when he saw how turned on Kenpachi had gotten.

"You'll need to stretch me even more because you're larger than normal." Ichigo said, licking his lips.

Kenpachi just smirked and pulled Ichigo onto his lap. While Ichigo stroked him, covering his cock in lube, he plunged three of his fingers into Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes flew wide, his back arched, and he let out a loud scream of pleasure. Kenpachi watched Ichigo's face the whole time he was stretching Ichigo, watching his eyes go from closed to half lidded to wide open. He also liked to watch Ichigo's mouth, especially when he licked his lips. A few minutes after he was used to it, Ichigo began to thrust down onto the fingers before they were yanked out and he was thrust down onto Kenpachi's cock.

"D-damn it-t!" Ichigo cursed before his head flew back, eyes wide, Kenpachi's name tumbling from lips bruised lips.

'Found it.' Kenpachi thought as he thrust up and Ichigo came down, striking Ichigo's prostate again. Ichigo yanked his head up and smashed their lips together. They continued to kiss, only breaking apart when they needed to breathe and when there was a particularly hard hit on Ichigo's prostate.

"K-Ken!" Ichigo moaned. "I'm g-gonn-a c-cum!"

"Then come for me Ichigo." he growled possessively. Ichigo keened loudly and threw his head back.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo yelled as his prostate was hit hard, making him come hard. Kenpachi growled and sunk his sharp teeth into the junction where Ichigo's neck and shoulder met- Ichigo's tight heat milking him until he was empty.

Once he had recovered, Kenpachi stood up, making Ichigo groan in slight pain, he pulled out of his littler lover, and laid down on Ichigo's bed. He pulled the covers over them and wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Ichigo sighed in content and nuzzled Kenpachi's chest, he sleepily kissed his chest, and told Kenpachi goodnight before falling asleep. Kenpachi snorted and kissed the top of Ichigo's head before also falling asleep.

**~.~ **

The next morning Ichigo woke up to the sun in his eyes. He moaned quietly and sat up slowly. He grimaced when he felt the dried cum on the back of his thighs and got out of the bed quietly. He snuck into the bathroom across the hall and took a quick shower before sneaking back into his room. He pulled on underwear and then slipped on Kenpachi's silk shirt and buttoned it up. He chuckled when the shirt ended mid thigh and he had to push the sleeves up to his elbows. He then pulled his hair back into a messy ponytail and went down stairs. He peeked into the living room and most of the shinigami all passed out, the other guests having gone home the night before.

When he went into the kitchen, he grinned and laughed softly when he saw Hari at the stove. Hari had on Tōshirō's ice blue silk dress shirt that ended mid thigh, sleeves pushed up to his elbows and his hair was braided down his back. Hari looked over when he heard Ichigo laugh and couldn't hold in his own laugh when he got what was so funny. He then noticed a marking on Ichigo's neck.

"Is that a grim?" Hari asked going over.

"Huh?" Hari pointed to his neck and shoulder. There on Ichigo's neck was a large black vicious looking grim with menacing gold eyes. "That's where Kenpachi bit me."

"Tōshirō bit me too." Hari said.

"Where?" Ichigo asked and Hari moved the collar away. There on Hari's skin a dragon that looked exactly like the ice taicho's zanpakuto, including the color. The two just shrugged and went back to making breakfast for everyone. When they were almost done, Grimmjow and Shirosaki walked in. Hari glanced at them and Ichigo just ignored them as he flipped the pancakes. The two went over to stand behind Ichigo.

"What do you want?" Ichigo asked, not looking at them.

"We want you." Shiro said, shocking Ichigo and Hari. Ichigo turned around furious, ready to punch at least one of them. His wrist was caught and he was sandwiched in between the two of them. But before they could do anything they were torn away from him and thrown into the wall. When they looked up, they saw a pissed off Kenpachi, Ichigo cradled into his arms.

"Stay away from him." he growled and the two scowled but left.

"Are you two okay?" Tōshirō asked from his spot next to Hari.

"Yeah." they said at the same time causing them all to laugh.

"I'm glad I took your shirt." Hari told his lover as he ran his hands up Tōshirō's chest. Tōshirō just kissed him and Ichigo laughed before Kenpachi's lips cut him off.

"I'm guessing you four had a good Christmas Eve." Tatsuki said with a smirk causing another round of laughter.

"Merry Christmas." Tōshirō whispered to Hari.

"Merry Christmas." Hari replied before kissing Tōshirō.

**~.~**

**I hope you enjoyed it! I'm happy that I got to post something this year for Christmas. I hope this was a good enough Christmas present for you guys, seeing as it has two lemons. Also, let me know what you think of them, they are the second and third ones I've ever done. So I hope they're okay!^^ Also please review! That would make my Christmas even better!^^**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
